<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling For You by ruff_ethereal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780697">Falling For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal'>ruff_ethereal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark, Demon!Hina, F/F, Futa!Sayo, Futanari, Lactation, Resurrection, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years of separation after Hina died and became a Fallen, Sayo comes to see her with the intent of being with her once more--permanently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This whole fic was written for the sake of one very dark and bloody joke. The kink, the angst, and the side of worldbuilding were just to add some bulk to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you here to kill me, Big Sis?” Hina asked as she sat on the edge of a stone altar.</p>
<p>Sayo did not answer.</p>
<p>In the dim light of torches, Hina could see she was covered head-to-toe in Fallen blood, her sword and shield would have been soaked in it if they weren’t made of enchanted lightning. Sayo pulled out her silver locket from within her breastplate then opened it, every drop came flying off of her body as it was sucked into the accessory.</p>
<p>Now clean except for the dirt and sweat, Sayo closed the locket… then pulled it off her neck and tossed it far behind her.</p>
<p>Hina blinked. “Big Sis…?” she asked. “What are you doing…?”</p>
<p>“Something I should have done a long time ago,” Sayo said as she dispelled her weapons then tossed their focuses on the ground. “Something I was too much of a coward to do for all these years.”</p>
<p><em>Thunk. Tunk. Clunk. </em>Her breastplate, her bracers, and her shoulder plate fell to the ground. Sayo stepped before Hina in just her clothes and boots now, utterly defenseless against even the weakest Fallen’s attack.</p>
<p>“Are you… here to ask for my forgiveness?” Hina asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Sayo said as she reached out and cupped Hina’s cheek, coaxed her to look her in the eyes. “I came to join you here.”</p>
<p>“Big Sis!” Hina yelled as she jerked her head away. “No! This is why I Fell in the first place...”</p>
<p>“I know that,” Sayo said. “I should have Fallen with you, but I didn’t. I left you all alone in these desolate wastelands for all these years, Hina, and though I can never make up for that time… at least we can still have a future together.”</p>
<p>Hina slowly looked up at Sayo, her eyes widened as she realized she was pulling a dagger out from her inner thigh. “Big Sis…?” she whispered as Sayo handed it to her handle-first.</p>
<p>“There’s no silver in this,” Sayo said. “Only steel.”</p>
<p>“You want me to kill you,” Hina said flatly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sayo said, nodding. “I’d thought of letting the Fallen earlier do it for me… but I thought you deserved some revenge after all the suffering I put you through.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want revenge, Big Sis!” Hina yelled. She looked down and whispered, “… I just want you back.”</p>
<p>“Then you can help me do just that,” Sayo said.</p>
<p>Hina said nothing.</p>
<p>“I’ve settled my affairs as best as I can,” Sayo said. “The Order does not expect me to come back nor would they tolerate my return once they learn why I came here. Please, Hina: it’s the only way for us to be together again.”</p>
<p>“I know that...” Hina said as she took the dagger with both hands, “but I have one thing to ask of you before I do, Big Sis.”</p>
<p>“Name it,” Sayo said.</p>
<p>“It’s been years since I’ve last seen you let alone touched you,” Hina said as she laid it down on the side of the altar, “can we have just one more time together while you’re still alive? I know, I’m Fallen now, it won’t even feel remotely the same way as we were before, but--”</p>
<p>Sayo put her finger to Hina’s lips, Hina stopped. “We can,” Sayo whispered before she pulled her finger away and kissed her.</p>
<p>Sayo’s lips were much different than what Hina had remembered; they were rougher, drier, cracked in places, no doubt from the long journey here. As Hina hugged her and ran her hands over her back, she felt muscles that were not there before. But as Sayo’s calloused fingers caressed her hair, a hand cradled her head as they kissed…</p>
<p>… It was just as Hina had remembered.</p>
<p>Sayo pulled away first, no doubt for breath. Hina felt Sayo’s hands on her shoulders, her gently, carefully pulling off the sleeves of her dress and down her arms till her breasts were just exposed. Sayo gazed at them, a mix of relieved, excited, and <em>hungry.</em></p>
<p>“Can you still make yourself lactate?” Sayo asked as she looked up.</p>
<p>“I can try,” Hina said. “Though, I could use some help from you…”</p>
<p>“Say no more,” Sayo said before she kissed her again then brought her hands over her Hina’s breasts.</p>
<p>Hina gasped as she felt Sayo touch her, stroking, rubbing, and groping her in all the ways she liked most. Much as she would have loved to just sit there and be serviced, Hina started casting with her hands—a fortunate thing, that she was a genius in life and afterward.</p>
<p>“Big Sis...” Hina whispered, trembling and shaking.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Sayo asked as she let go.</p>
<p>“Ready to see if I can still do it,” Hina said. “Could you squeeze out a little and see if it’s fine?”</p>
<p>Sayo sighed. “You say that like you hadn’t gotten it right first try as you always do,” she said flatly.</p>
<p>“Okay, you got me there,” Hina said sheepishly. “Squeeze them for me still?”</p>
<p>Sayo sighed as she gently grabbed Hina’s breasts. “I can’t swear to the Goddess as I no longer believe in Her, Hina, but if this is another one of your pranks after all this time...”</p>
<p>Sayo squeezed. With a delighted squeal, warm, creamy, milk came spraying out of Hina’s breasts, soaking the fabric of Sayo’s top and forcing her to close an eye as it reached her face, it was gushing so much.</p>
<p>Sayo let go. The fountains continued for a few moments before they weakened to just pouring out of Hina’s nipples, rivulets dripping down the curve of her breasts, her stomach, soaking her dress dark.</p>
<p>Sayo slowly took in a breath. “You are <em>so </em>lucky I find this more arousing than I find it in poor taste."</p>
<p>And with that, Sayo took one of Hina’s nipples into her mouth and began to suckle, sweet milk pouring in as fast as she could hungrily gulp it down. Hina sighed happily, leaning back and supporting herself with one hand as her other reached up Sayo’s skirt and felt around for her cock.</p>
<p>Hina found it in no time at all, freed it from her smallclothes, and began to stroke it. She giggled as she felt and heard Sayo sputter around her nipple, bubbly milk and spit spilling from her lips.</p>
<p>Sayo eventually pulled away, rivulets of milk leaking out both sides of her mouth, giving them nothing more than a quick, clumsy slip of her tongue. Hina let go of her cock soon after, brought her gooey, pre-cum coated fingers to her lips, eyes locked with Sayo as she sucked and licked them clean.</p>
<p>“Mmm...” Hina moaned, “I haven’t had a taste of you in so long, Big Sis! It’s so boppin’ I don’t have to make do with remembering anymore...”</p>
<p>“I do, too,” Sayo whispered.</p>
<p>“Ready for the big finale, Big Sis?” Hina asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sayo said, nodding. “I want to feel myself inside you again, Hina. I want to be with you again, period.”</p>
<p>“I do, too,” Hina said.</p>
<p>Hina slowly laid herself flat on the altar, spread her legs then lifted the skirt of her dress to reveal her wet pussy. "Ignore my wings and tail please,” she said as she folded the former behind her back, lifted her hips and slipped the latter out sideways from under her. “I… want to pretend this is like before I Fell.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Sayo said as she lifted her skirt with one hand, guided her cock to Hina’s pussy with the other. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hina said.</p>
<p>Sayo pressed her cockhead to Hina’s pussy. Hina bit her lip as she could the heat radiating from it, it throbbing and leaking pre-cum. She worried that Sayo would lose her erection and all passion the moment she entered her…</p>
<p>… She stopped worrying as Sayo plunged in with a groan, shook and trembled as she tried to stop herself from cumming right there then.</p>
<p>“Ahahaha...” Hina giggled, “it’s been years and you yet haven’t changed at all, Big Sis!”</p>
<p>“Don’t tease me,” Sayo muttered as she shivered.</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Hina whispered as she let go of her skirt. “I think it’s still super boppin’ I’m the one who makes you almost lose control like this,” she said as she reached up to her still leaking breasts.</p>
<p>She started toying, fondling, and milking herself, making sure Sayo heard every last moan and squeal, the air was thick with the sweet scent of her milk. Sayo gripped Hina’s thighs as she watched and listened, taking regular, deep gulps of air, her shaking slowly weakening until she said:</p>
<p>“Hina, stop—I’m ready now.”</p>
<p>“Zappin’,” Hina said as she let go of her breasts, rested her arms by her sides.</p>
<p>Sayo began to thrust. As it was years before, she started slow then rapidly built up speed and power till she hit a wild, heated pace, making Hina's body shake as she thrust, her breasts bouncing wildly and spilling milk everywhere.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much, Big Sis…!” Hina cried between heated moans and pants.</p>
<p>“I missed you, too, Hina!” Sayo cried back.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t ever leave me alone again!” Hina cried.</p>
<p>“I swear I won’t!” Sayo yelled back. “Not now, not ever!”</p>
<p>“I love you, Big Sis!” Hina squealed.</p>
<p>“I love you, too!” Sayo cried before she came screaming Hina’s name.</p>
<p>Hina gasped as she felt Sayo erupt inside her, moaned as she felt the warmth of her cum filling her womb. Sayo trembled and shook, knuckles going white as she gripped onto Hina's thighs until her orgasm faded and she slowly began to fall over.</p>
<p>Hina reached up and caught her, gently guided her head down to her chest. Sayo pulled out as they lay atop each other, cum and spunk spilling out between her legs on her skirt. The two of them shifted about until they were both comfortable, spent a while laying there in each others’ arms.</p>
<p>Eventually, their passions cooled, their fluids dried up, Sayo’s strength returned to her.</p>
<p>Sayo lifted herself off of Hina, they both stripped out of their soiled and ruined clothes. Hina picked up the dagger from the side, set the altar ablaze, then blew away the remains with wind. Sayo climbed onto it and laid herself down flat on it.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, Big Sis?” Hina whispered as she held the dagger over Sayo’s heart.</p>
<p>Sayo looked her in the eyes and whispered back, “I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try to make this quick and painless, Big Sis,” Hina said as she raised the dagger high. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Sayo whispered before she closed her eyes.</p>
<p>Hina plunged the blade into her chest.</p>
<p>Sayo screamed in agony.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Big Sis!” Hina cried, hands still on the dagger. “Was it <em>not </em>quick and painless?!”</p>
<p>“No!” Sayo yelled. “Damn it, Hina, if you’re going stab me to death, <em>commit</em>, don’t have second thoughts at the last second!”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m sorry, Big Sis!” Hina said as she carefully slid the dagger out. “I swear I’ll get it right the second time!”</p>
<p>Sayo grabbed Hina’s wrists with trembling hands. “No, Hina...” she said as she moved her hands over Hina’s and gripped them tightly. “<em>We’ll </em>get it right, together.”</p>
<p>Hina quickly nodded her head.</p>
<p>“On my signal...” Sayo whispered.</p>
<p>Hina braced herself.</p>
<p>“Now!” Sayo cried.</p>
<p>The dagger plunged again—and this time, neither of them hesitated.</p>
<p>Sayo gasped, tensed up for a moment before her whole body quickly fell slack. As her hands fell away from Hina’s, she looked at her face and managed a small smile.</p>
<p>Hina smiled back until the light faded from Sayo’s eyes.</p>
<p>Then, she waited.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I had thought this process would be more… dramatic,” Sayo said as she came to hours later, examining the dagger still lodged into her chest.</p>
<p>“Nope!” Hina said as she put her hands on the handle. “It’s just like, well, you’re awake again, looks like you have extra body parts and can’t die now! Ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sayo said.</p>
<p>Hina pulled the bloodied dagger out, Sayo grunted. She watched as the gaping wound quickly wove itself back together right before her eyes until there was nothing more than a tell-tale scar. “Don’t suppose we’ll need this anymore,” she said as she set the dagger aside.</p>
<p>“Nope!” Hina said, shaking her head. “Let’s just leave it here along with the rest of our old stuff, as symbols of the lonely lives we’re living behind.”</p>
<p>“Fitting,” Sayo said, nodding. She hopped off the altar to her new, hoofed feet then said, “So… what do we do now?”</p>
<p>“Well...” Hina said as she tapped the side of her mouth, “it’s been a while since we’ve had a meal together, haven’t we, Big Sister?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but what <em>do </em>you have to eat around here, anyway?” Sayo asked.</p>
<p>“Potatoes!” Hina cheered. “I mean, we try to grow other crops but they just grow the best in the soil here. And if you slice them up and dip them in boiling oil for a while, they come out <em>super </em>boppin’.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what to even imagine based on that description,” Sayo said.</p>
<p>“I’ll go show you, Big Sis!” Hina said as she hovered in the air and grabbed Sayo’s hand. “We’ll have as many plates as we can eat and I can teach you about all the other cool Fallen stuff we can do now! Maybe I can even teach you how to use your wings to fly, as I can!”</p>
<p>“I… would like that a lot, Hina,” Sayo as she hurriedly walked after her, wobbling on her new hooves.</p>
<p>“Boppin’!” Hina hummed. “I love you, Big Sis.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Hina,” Sayo replied.</p>
<p>Hand-in-hand, they left the cave, naked as the day they were born.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were some people I wanted to gift this to as fellow SayoHina fans but I didn't know if they'd appreciate having something this dark and bloody with their names attached.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>